Le Magie Noir
by Mishna
Summary: C'est mon premier attempt d'un histoire Francais. S'il vous plait lisez et dit moi que vous pensez de mon francais, et j'aime le criticisme. HPCC eventuellement.
1. Lettre 0, La Nouvelle Etudiante

Relâchez-moi!  
  
Le cri a résonné à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Quelques étudiants ont poussé leurs têtes sous de leurs salles de classe pour voir ce que causait tout le bruit. Harry et Ron étaient une partie de ces étudiants. Hermione était essayant d'écouter Professeur Binns par-dessus toute la confusion.  
  
Dumbledore était dans le couloir avec deux autres professeurs – Professeur Rogue et Professeur McGonagall – et une fille qui a regardé comme si elle était une cinquième année. Elle avait les cheveux sableux-blonds et longs et des yeux gris tranchants, et elle avait frappe Rogue dans la mâchoire.  
  
Harry et Ron se regardent l'un l'autre, les bouches pendant ouvert, trop choqué pour être en extase. Il ne pourrait pas être, mais là-bas ils se sont tenus: Rogue dans le choc et tenu sa mâchoire, où une petite quantité de sang coulait de, et la fille, furieuse et élever son poing pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre toucherait elle.  
  
Cela est tout à fait *assez,* mademoiselle! a dit Professeur McGonagall dans comme le beaucoup de choc comme tout le monde regardant. Elle a ondulé sa baguette et les cordes se sont enroule autour les poignants de la fille, puis commencé les utiliser pour déplacer la fille, donnant les coups des pieds de et la menace et les malédictions criant, loin en bas un autre couloir.  
  
Je ne suis pas certain qu'était l'action propre pour prendre, Dumbledore a dit silencieusement comme il et McGonagall a disparu aussi. Harry pourrait entendre la réponse de Professeur McGonagall, Elle a attaqué Severus! Qu'auriez-vous me fait? comme ils ont marché de.  
  
Harry et Ron ont regardé à chaque autre, alors dépêché de retour dans la salle de classe pour dire Hermione, qui prenait follement des notes.  
  
Un nouvel étudiant, Hermione! Elle est folle, je te dis!  
  
Plus si que Loony Lovegood! Ceci celle-là est folle!  
  
Elle A FRAPPE Rogue dans la visage!  
  
Et ne l'a pas giflé juste, c'était un uppercut!  
  
Un bon celui, aussi, à propos il saignait. . .  
  
Ils devaient la lier en haut pour la prendre hors du couloir!  
  
Hermione avait tombé sa plume d'oie et regardait a Harry et Ron. Finalement elle a étouffé un mot, Que?!  
  
C'est vrai, a dit Parvati Patil de derrière eux, qui avait écouté apparemment dans, la Lavande et moi l'ai vu. Je peux pas croit qu'elle *a frappe* Snape. Elle irait dans le si beaucoup d'ennui!  
  
Ouais, a dit Ron, Rogue prendrait *la tonne* de points de son maison.  
  
Cela était quand il a frappé les tous. Hermione l'a dit premier, Dans quelle maison irais-t-elle? 


	2. Lettre 1, Le Chapeau Trie

Chapitre 1 :  
  
Relâchez-moi!  
  
Le cri a résonné à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Quelques étudiants ont poussé leurs têtes sous de leurs salles de classe pour voir ce que causait tout le bruit. Harry et Ron étaient une partie de ces étudiants. Hermione était essayant d'écouter Professeur Binns par-dessus toute la confusion.  
  
Dumbledore était dans le couloir avec deux autres professeurs – Professeur Rogue et Professeur McGonagall – et une fille qui a regardé comme si elle était une cinquième année. Elle avait les cheveux sableux-blonds et longs et des yeux gris tranchants, et elle avait frappe Rogue dans la mâchoire.  
  
Harry et Ron se regardent l'un l'autre, les bouches pendant ouvert, trop choqué pour être en extase. Il ne pourrait pas être, mais là-bas ils se sont tenus: Rogue dans le choc et tenu sa mâchoire, où une petite quantité de sang coulait de, et la fille, furieuse et élever son poing pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre toucherait elle.  
  
Cela est tout à fait *assez,* mademoiselle! a dit Professeur McGonagall dans comme le beaucoup de choc comme tout le monde regardant. Elle a ondulé sa baguette et les cordes se sont enroule autour les poignants de la fille, puis commencé les utiliser pour déplacer la fille, donnant les coups des pieds de et la menace et les malédictions criant, loin en bas un autre couloir.  
  
Je ne suis pas certain qu'était l'action propre pour prendre, Dumbledore a dit silencieusement comme il et McGonagall a disparu aussi. Harry pourrait entendre la réponse de Professeur McGonagall, Elle a attaqué Severus! Qu'auriez-vous me fait? comme ils ont marché de.  
  
Harry et Ron ont regardé à chaque autre, alors dépêché de retour dans la salle de classe pour dire Hermione, qui prenait follement des notes.  
  
Un nouvel étudiant, Hermione! Elle est folle, je te dis!  
  
Plus si que Loony Lovegood! Ceci celle-là est folle!  
  
Elle A FRAPPE Rogue dans la visage!  
  
Et ne l'a pas giflé juste, c'était un uppercut!  
  
Un bon celui, aussi, à propos il saignait. . .  
  
Ils devaient la lier en haut pour la prendre hors du couloir!  
  
Hermione avait tombé sa plume d'oie et regardait a Harry et Ron. Finalement elle a étouffé un mot, Que?!  
  
C'est vrai, a dit Parvati Patil de derrière eux, qui avait écouté apparemment dans, la Lavande et moi l'ai vu. Je peux pas croit qu'elle *a frappe* Snape. Elle irait dans le si beaucoup d'ennui!  
  
Ouais, a dit Ron, Rogue prendrait *la tonne* de points de son maison.  
  
Cela était quand il a frappé les tous. Hermione l'a dit premier, Dans quelle maison irais-t-elle?  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Sarah, C'est moi, Sirius. Ecrive a toi est bien différent d'écrive a tout les autre personnes Je veux te dit de ma vie puisque nous avons être tire séparé. Premier est premier: je suis innocent. Pettigrew a lance la malédiction, coupe son propre doigt, et puis s'est sauve comme un rat. Mais tu as su il était un animagus. Quel est important, Sarah, est que je ne l'ai pas fait. J'était innocent ! Je suis certain tu a entendu parler de mon évasion, est je suis certain tu m'a regarde quand je te suis levee cela nuit. Je n'ai pas l'essaye, Sarah, mais je n'ai pas peux résister. J'ai rappelle votre maison, et j'ai devais le regarder si tu l'était dans. J'suis m'asseye et j'ai te regarde pour une heure avant que tu te soit assis en haut et crié. Pourquoi a tu crie, Sarah ? Tout j'ai voulu était te regarder, pour que j'ai su étais le dernier fois je te serrais. Mais . . . Bellatrix m'a tué approximant il y a six mois. Ce n'est pas un ruse, Sarah. Je suis mort, mais je peux communiqué avec les personnes! Je sais pas comment il est possible, mais c'est fantastique. Et maintenant je ferrais tout je peux, je jure, Sarah, pour chercher un dos de façon à tu, un dos de façon dans tes bras. Je le ferrais, si rien d'autre Quoi que tu faites, me rappelez. Sirius  
  
Vous comprenez, mais oui, a dit Dumbledore, que vous deviendrez être trié dans une maison. Nous avons quatre maisons – Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, et Ravenclaw.  
  
La fille a ébloui à Dumbledore. Elle a traversé ses bras mais elle n'a dit rien.  
  
Normalement, a le commencement de chaque année, nous avons un cérémonie de trie pour notre premier ans. Bien sur vous n'été pas un premier ans, mais un sixième, si, er, est quelque chose mal, Mademoiselle Santavaj ?  
  
Non. Si les regards purent tuer, Dumbledore était bien mort maintenant.  
  
Très bien. Comme j'ai dit, j'ai pense que nous pouvons te trie ici, maintenant, si vous voudrez. Une fois plus la fille simplement a donne Dumbledore un regard menaçant, si il heureusement a tire le chapeau trie de celui de son poussiéreux rayonne et a soufflé quelque poussière d'il, l'a transmis alors à la fille. Placez-le sous votre tête, il lui dit.  
  
La fille, éblouir poignards à Dumbledore, prudemment mettre le chapeau sur sa tête. Il aurais tombe très loin en bas, mais elle a tenu avec les mains pour regarder Dumbledore, apparentement. Le chapeau est reste là-bas pour un long temps avant de parler.  
  
Professeur Dumbledore ? le chapeau a dit.  
  
Oui ? Dumbledore dit joyeusement, comme si le chapeau a demande sa opinion souvent.  
  
Monsieur, elle ne veut pas être dans n'importe quel de maisons, le chapeau a dit, apparentement abasourdi.  
  
Cherche un cela la conviendra, Dumbledore a dit, rebondir sur les balles de ses pieds dans une mode très insouciante et hochant poliment pour le chapeau continuer. Il a écouté un chuchotement faible que sondes beaucoup comme eenie, meenie, minie, mo, mais il ne dit rien.  
  
Finalement, le chapeau a haussé (si cela est possible) et a dit, Ravenclaw ? comme il était deviner le réponse a une question. Dumbledore était vraiment surprise.  
  
Si c'est, il a dit, et replacer le chapeau a sa étagère, puis il a turne a la fille. Mademoiselle Santavaj ?  
  
Quoi ? la fille a demande brusquement.  
  
Je contacterais Professeur McGonagall pour vous aider mouvement dans votre nouvelle chambre.  
  
La fille a réduit les yeux à la mention de ce nom, mais sa bouche a reste ferme. Bientôt Professeur McGonagall, appart un peu nerveuse, est entre le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Si vous me suivrez, elle a dit sévèrement, tournant et mener la fille hors de la chambre presque comme vite comme elle l'a entre. Elles sont marche par le couloir solennellement, mais avec rien d'explosions comme l'un avant. Encore, des têtes et des chuchotements sont venus par les salles des classes, mais finalement elles sont approche un étagère contre le mur. Le mot de passe et « Toped Eciffo, » McGonagall a dit, et le étagère a glissé ouvert.  
  
Pas de personne étaient dans la pièce commune parce que les classes sont dans séance, si McGonagall a mené la fille en haut l'escalier en spirale à les dortoirs pour les filles et part la déballer, disant là-bas son qu'elle classe ferait le début de jusqu à ce que le lendemain, mais le dîner était chaque nuit à sept.  
  
LES NOTES D'AUTEUR:  
  
Merci beaucoup, pour tout les revues! J'ai édité le premier chapitre encore et je pense qu'il et un peu meilleur. S'il vous plait me dit n'import quoi je peux changer je vraiment apprécie tout les revues – tout le monde étaient très sympa. Presque trop sympa, *L* !  
  
nanou – Merci beaucoup, j'essaye que cette chapitre et plus bien pour comprendre. Et oauis, mon français et mélange. *L* Je sais . . .  
  
Click – j'ai le changer tout les « Snapes » à « Rouges » parce que tu. Merci ! Et non, je n'ai pas utiliser un translateur a l'internent, mais j'avais un francais-anglais dictionnaire.  
  
Axilla – je ne suis pas anglaise, mais américaine. Mais s'il tu plait, ne me juger pas par ma « président. » Parce que je déteste Bush. Et, merci. Je vais continuer !  
  
Kamy - *L* Oui, français étrange. Hahahahaha . . . . .  
  
boom – j'ai essaye correcte ça. Dit moi si il est meilleur.  
  
Darkenger – merci beaucoup.  
  
Sir Integra – Oui, je vais continuer !  
  
chayla – cette histoire et de nouvelle étudiante, mais aussi beaucoup de Sirius Black et les chose il a laisse dernier quand il est mort. J'espère que tu l'aime.  
  
Inwie Lupin – Oui . . . écrire dans la français est vraiment difficile pour moi, aussi parce que je sais l'histoire et je sais que je le veux comme, mais en français il est différent, et quelque fois je sens comme il et un différent histoire de l'un dans ma tête. Mais, Mademoiselle Santavaj et toujours hostile et mechante, bon pour moi. 


End file.
